


Since when?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Confused Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First time bottoming Sam, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panties, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: "Do you think that... er... maybe you could top?"Dean was pretty sure he just went to Heaven
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 310





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you think that... er... maybe you could top?"  
  
**

  
Dean had spent a long time justifying his relationship with his brother, but by the time they got the Bunker, he no longer felt guilty. After all, he had survived so much, why shouldn't he be happy? He’d spent his teenage years ignoring it, shoving it down; his twenties much the same. But after everything the two of them had been through, did they not deserve a little respite? They were both adults, both of them had only each other, excluding Castiel, that they could rely on. With that settled in his mind, Dean had thought that would be the biggest step in his relationship.  
  
Although he always bottomed, Dean was definitely in control. Something about having a little brother, something about always needing a tiny piece of the control. Now, don't get him wrong, their sex life was amazing. Soft, sweet and tender, just as it always had been. Sam would spend hours working him open, would let Dean pick the position, either missionary or riding, if Dean was feeling adventurous. And that was okay, that was enough for them, enough for Dean.  
  
It was a big change from his teen years, even his twenties, but he wouldn't change it for anything. Those moments with Sam, when his brother would stare at him like he was the only man in the world, it was amazing. Heart-felt. Tender. Declarations of love that Dean would never make outside of the bedroom, only when he held Sam close, revelled in the way his brother let his guard down.  
  
There was nothing wrong with the sex. Honestly, Dean didn't think there was. Sure, sometimes he'd like it a little rougher, but not when Sam's dick was that big. No, that wasn't happening. Plus, his brother always seemed to be a little odd, like he was happy keeping it slow. Dean never complained, Sam always made sure to get him off first, a proper gentleman, like Dean had taught him all those years ago when a teen Sammy asked him about girls.  
  
It was after a Hunt, one that had gone pretty badly. A ghost, but they hadn't been able to stop it before it killed a 16 year old girl, who Sam had promised to keep safe. On the journey back, Sam had been oddly silent, his face showing no emotion, blank. Like he was shutting down. So, of course, Dean was worrying, going into a mix of big-brother/mother-hen/lover, concerned that Sam wasn't speaking to him. Even when he sung obnoxiously loud, off-tune, his brother didn't do more than crack a small smile, more to reassure Dean than honest.  
  
Dean let Sam have space, went to shower, left as Sam was walking in. For some reason, Dean was worried that Sam wouldn't want to stay in his bed tonight, but his brother knew him well, smiled as he gripped his clothes.  
  
'I won't be too long.' Good. Dean headed to his room, stripped to just boxers and a shirt, kicked back the covers and snuggled into the memory foam. It smelt of the two of them, and, checking the door to make sure Sam wasn't anywhere close, Dean rolled to Sam's side and breathed in the scent of his brother. As if hard-wired to Sam, his dick stirred, possibly due to the three-day lack of stimulation, maybe the fact that Sam would be in the room soon.  
  
Stray thoughts of a steamy Sam, sudsy and wet, flicked across his mind. Content and happy, Dean leant back against Sam's pillow, trailed a hand down to his boxers. Mm, a soaked Sammy, the image of his desire ever since he was a teen. He chuckled aloud, wrapped a hand around his hardening length, groaned at the feeling. Oh yeah, this was what he needed, this was what he had been missing with the stress of a Hunt.  
  
The door opened, Sam's eyes instantly going to where Dean's boxers hid his movements, and he was surprised when his brother blushed. Sure, the first hundred times, Sam had been shy. Always nervous about his body, like he was worried he wasn't pretty. Dean, upon finding this out, took great pleasure in showing Sam exactly how much he appreciated his little brother's body.  
  
'Coming in?' Dean quipped, watched Sam shut the door and place his clothes on the drawers, neatly folded as always, before he awkwardly slid into bed beside him. Dean could work with that, rolled slightly to kiss him, pleased when Sam's lips quickly parted, letting his tongue explore. Nothing seemed off, in fact, Sam seemed just as interested as he was, a hard length pressing against Dean’s thigh, and the older Hunter pulled back to reach for the lube that he kept in his drawer.

A hand stopped him, Sam’s hand, wrapped around the forearm that was stretching. That enough had Dean stopping, scanning his baby brother for signs that something was wrong, finding only a shy gaze. Looking up beneath his lashes, eyes wide, worried, teeth nibbling at his lower lip. Sam didn’t usually get this shy, and that was when he uttered the words that Dean had never thought he would ever hear.

"Do you think that... er... maybe you could top?"

Multiple things happened at once. The first was the reaction from Dean’s dick, jerking happily with the thought. Meanwhile, his mind had gone offline, apparently too confused by the words. Sam had never asked to bottom before, Dean had just figured it wasn’t his thing. Hell, Dean had never even considered it. Now, however, all his mind could come up with were images of Sam spread out under him, eyes lust-blown, a flush spreading from his cheeks all the way to the base of his neck.

‘Yeah, yeah Sammy, we can… I can…’ He trailed off, words failing him, and Sam cautiously kissed him. This, Dean knew how to do, pulled out all the stops and worked Sam’s mouth with his lips, sucked and nipped and licked, until Sam was gasping beneath him. Nothing new there, Dean could do this. Sam’s shirt was pulled off quickly, as were the boxers, before Sam spread his legs and let Dean settle between them. Dean shucked off his own shirt, leaving his boxers on though.

This was okay, Dean had done this before. He kissed his way down, paying particular attention to Sam’s nipples, knowing they were hot-wired to his dick. Sure enough, with some tweaking and sucking, his brother’s cock was weeping precum, smearing across Sam’s stomach in a way that Dean found impossible to resist. He slid further down, ignoring his own throbbing erection and focusing instead on Sam’s. Small kitten licks, cleaning up his stomach and then reaching for the hard length that was an angry red.

‘Can I… can we swap?’ Dean paused, wondering what was going on in that big head of his, staring at Sam in confusion. His little brother never said no to a blowjob, ever. But then again, Sam had never asked to bottom before. And who was Dean to say no, to those lips wrapped around him? They rolled, effortless, Dean knowing exactly how Sam would move. Soon, his baby brother was running hands up Dean’s thighs, shedding the boxers, mouth sealing around the head of his cock, and Dean stopped worrying about what was going on in Sam’s head.

It was good. Hell, it always was, but this time, Sam seemed more into it. Tongue pressing along the underside of his cock, mouth working his length, one hand fondling his balls in a way that made Dean shudder, arching up slightly into Sam’s mouth. He didn’t startle when Sam’s hand ran up his torso, across to one of Dean’s hands, or when Sam started dragging his hand down. However, when he realised where his hand was going, he momentarily forgot the hot, wet heat around his mouth.

‘Sam?’ It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like wrapping his fingers in Sam’s hair, but they hadn't done this when Sam gave a blowjob. His little brother always controlled speed, tempo, suction, just as Dean did when he was giving, not receiving. Sam looked up, wide eyes, and jerked his head slightly in reassurance. Still, Dean was tentative, pushing Sam’s head down slightly.

He moaned. His baby brother, the toppy shit he was, moaned. Causing Dean to jerk Sam’s head further, Sam’s hands going for Dean’s hips. Presuming he would hold Dean down, the older Hunter didn’t fight, which was why he couldn’t hold back a shout when Sam encouraged him further. Something in Dean broke, whether it was seeing the pleasure on his brother’s face, the drool of precum and saliva making his brother’s lips shiny, or just the fact that he couldn’t hold back how good it felt.

Working up a rhythm was easy, what was hard was controlling the urge to shove his brother’s head entirely down. Luckily, he didn’t have to worry, Sam was doing a good job of surprising him, his jaw going lax as Dean thrust in heavily, his brother’s nose brushing the base of his cock. And honestly, in that moment, he was pretty sure his brain had melted and leaked from his dick, because he couldn’t think of anything better than this.

‘Sammy, oh god, Sam you’ve gotta stop.’ Stamina was something he usually was proud of, but not when Sam had only been blowing him for three minutes, and Dean was already about to explode. Sam slowly moved off him, licking around him as he pulled off, cheeks flushed and lips utterly abused. Never had he looked prettier, Dean thought as he grabbed his brother, manhandled him so Sam was under him, spread his legs wide.

He didn’t waste time, gripping the lube and slicking up his fingers, moving to kiss Sam. His brother tasted of him, unsurprising, and the hottest thing. Sam was quite happy to spread his legs, Dean brushing his fingers over Sam’s hole, gently pushing the first finger in. His brother always took this slow, so Dean had every intention of doing the same, except his brother pulled away from the kiss, a pleading expression, puppy-dog eyes in full force.

‘More, god Dean please, need it.’ Dean swore he was hypnotised, because suddenly he was scissoring two fingers into the tight heat, Sam was fucking down onto his fingers, begging Dean to hurry up. And damn it, he couldn’t help it, adding a third and curling. Sam cried out, eyes leaking tears, cock blurting more precum.

‘De please, fuck me, please.’ Yeah, okay, he was on board with that, moving back to lube up his cock, watching as Sam wriggled out from under him.

‘Sammy?’ Sam flipped over, onto his stomach, knees up under his stomach and spreading his legs. If he hadn't squeezed the base of his dick, Dean was pretty sure he would have cum at the sight, Sam pretty and lubed up, spread out willingly for him.

‘Sure?’ He needed to check, needed to be sure that this is what Sam wanted, because he had never seen his baby brother like this. Wanting, needing. Submissive, almost, in the way Sam tilted his head lower, trusting Dean with everything he had.

‘Please.’ Was all he said, voice wrecked from the blowjob earlier, and Dean shuffled forwards. Lined up his cock, reached for Sam’s hips, breath catching as he pushed in slowly. They groaned in unison, Sam quickly knocking the remaining air from Dean’s lungs when he shoved back entirely, until they were flush against each other.

He moved back, watched as Sam’s hole stretched around his cock, found his eyes unable to tear away from the sight. Below him, Sam was moaning so prettily, urging Dean on. The Hunter wasn’t ever going to leave Sammy wanting, thrust forwards harshly, hips snapping, filling Sam up so suddenly that his little brother dropped his torso almost entirely, his hips only held by Dean’s hands.

‘Hard, please De.’ His brother wasn’t vocal, not usually, but Dean was loving it. Strangely, he felt the need to reach forwards, did so, let his hand run up Sam’s spine towards his hair. Fingers wrapping into it, like he had done earlier, tugging Sam’s head up. The clench around his cock made him groan, the sweetly obscene sound that fell from Sam’s lips told him that he wanted more.

‘Look so pretty Sammy, taking my cock so well.’ Dirty talk, something usually reserved for foreplay, very rarely used. So it was surprising when Sam’s cheeks reddened further, almost preening at the praise, and Dean was beginning to wonder if he knew anything about his brother’s kinks at all.

‘Want somethin’, baby boy?’ Another sound, bitten off by Sam shoving his head in the pillow, before twisting so Dean could hear the words.

‘De, oh god Dean please, need…’ He trailed off, hips bucking, and Dean rewarded him by slamming in again, dropping his hold on Sam’s hair and accidently slapping Sam’s ass, harder than first anticipated. He went to apologise, before Sam clenched and cried out.

‘Dean!’ It took him a moment to realise Sam had just cum, cock spilling onto the bed beneath them, untouched. Dean stopped, stunned, staring at the fading red handprint he had left on his baby brother, unsure whether he should continue. When they usually had sex, they came together, or Sam would stop once he got Dean off. Was Dean supposed to do the same?

‘Don’t stop, De, again.’ Again? The fucking? Or the… Dean hesitated, pulling back, until just the tip of his cock was in his little brother, before shoving forwards again. The sound made him blush, the wet sound of lube, and he quickly joined it with a slapping sound as his palm met the left cheek of Sam’s round ass. His little brother shuddered under him, a pleased sound that made Dean do it again, desperate for Sam to make more sounds. Addictive, Dean didn’t think he had ever felt as good as he did when Sam pleaded for him, sounding so thoroughly happy.

‘Good, baby boy?’ Dean grunted, felt his own orgasm staring to rise, stomach curling as he moved faster.

‘So good, feel so full.’ Sam’s voice had shifted slightly, was lighter, almost like he was floating. Dean continued to move, praising Sam, unable to stop when he saw how his little brother smiled every time. The bed was squeaking now, slamming against the wall, but Dean couldn’t find it in him to care as he moved to cover Sam’s body, chest pressing to his back, hips snapping angrily as his pleasure built.

‘Need to cum, De, please?’ Dean didn’t know why he did it, why he reached round and gripped the base of Sam’s cock, starving off his baby brother’s second orgasm, grinning at the whine.

‘Not yet, Sammy. Hold on for me.’ He wanted to feel it, needed to feel it, and Sam didn’t protest anymore, pushing back to meet his movements.

‘De, wanna feel it, need you to cum in me.’ Dean shouted, fingers tightening into his brother’s skin, hard enough to bruise. He couldn’t stop his orgasm even if he wanted to, hips stuttering and only vaguely remembering Sam was waiting for his command, still waiting even as Dean filled him.

‘Cum for me, Sammy.’ Sam shouted, slumped, and Dean followed, sweaty and sticky on top of his brother. It took him a few minutes for his brain to cooperate, allowing him to slowly pull out, hissing at the sensitivity. Looking down, Dean watched his cum leak from Sam’s hole, bit his lip as his dick valiantly twitched at the sight, then looked to the bright red handprints on the once-pale skin of his brother’s ass.

They needed to talk about that. But first, Dean was starting to realise that there was a bigger issue.

‘Hey, Sam, you with me?’ Sam’s expression as hazy, eyes vague, a happy smile stuck on his face. He mumbled under his breath, trying to curl up against Dean in a way that the older hadn't seen since they were little, and Dean found his worry building.

‘Need to get you cleaned up, kid, maybe some lotion for your skin.’ Sam just whined, buried closer into Dean’s embrace, and the Hunter sighed. He would wait till Sam slept, then would clean him up and make sure he was alright. And then, once Sam woke, they were going to discuss whatever had just happened. 


	2. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean taking care of his baby brother, fluffy stuff, smutty stuff

Dean looked up from the laptop, to his sleeping brother, then back to the screen. He wasn’t blind to some things, had dabbled into the kinkier side of sex long before his brother took over his bed, and he’d seen Sam slipping into something last night that he had never thought he’d see. It didn’t make sense, Sam wasn’t ever submissive, yet he had bowed down to Dean without second-guessing the decision.

Was it the Hunt? The fact that the girl had died? Or was he just hiding this from Dean the entire time? Growling, he slammed the laptop shut, stood up and walked back to the bed. He kicked the sweatpants off, slid back under the covers, fighting a smile as Sam instinctively curled back in his direction.

‘De?’ Raspy, fucked out, sleepy sounding voice. Dean tucked an arm around his brother, pressed a kiss to the messy birds-nest that was Sam’s hair, found a leg pushing between his.

‘Mornin’, Sammy.’ His brother hummed in response, turned and tucked his head under Dean’s chin, pressed a kiss to the skin. Sure, they should be talking, but he loved sleepy sex. Almost as much as he’d loved last night. Okay, that wasn’t true, last night had been Heaven for Dean. And how was he supposed to resist?

‘Mm, mornin’.’ Sam drawled, grabbed Dean’s hand and wrapped it around him, pressed himself flush against Dean’s side. Dean swallowed hard, felt the heat of his brother’s morning wood pressed against his thigh, Dean’s own dick traitorously filling as Sam made a happy sound.

‘We should talk.’ Dean gritted out, Sam’s hips moving against his thigh, his resolve quickly falling flat.

‘After sex?’ Sam offered, peeking up through his messy hair, puppy-dog eyes in full-force. And yeah, Dean could get with that quickly, leant down to kiss Sam. Morning breath, not great, but quickly replaced with the taste of Sam, the thing he was addicted to, letting his baby brother crawl into his lap to kiss him back.

Now, the question Dean was currently thinking, was last night a one-time thing? Was he going back to bottoming? He wouldn’t complain, even if last night had been amazing, he didn’t mind which way they did this. Evidently, Sam had already come to a conclusion, rolling them so Dean was on top, spreading his naked thighs happily, and Dean regretted the boxers.

‘M’ still open.’ Sam drawled when Dean pulled back, and yeah, Dean ground down onto his baby brother at the words, letting his hand skirt up one of Sam’s thighs, dipping past his hard cock. He had to bite his cheek when Sam gasped, pushed his hips up to meet two of Dean’s fingers, tight heat enveloping him as he attempted to stretch his baby brother.

‘Dean, Dean come on, I’m ready.’ Dean knew it would hurt slightly, the stretch, but his brother was looking up at him with those wide eyes, fully sincere, and Dean jerked back to rid himself of his boxers. Sam grinned, rose a hand to his mouth and licked the palm, before wrapping it around Dean’s dick, guiding it between his thighs.

He couldn’t hold himself up, not when he first pushed in, the tip of his cock being hungrily swallowed. It was his turn to gasp, bottoming out fully before looking into Sam’s eyes, finding the same hungry stare that he imagined his face was showing. Dean kissed him, this time softly, not chasing, just holding their lips together as he pulled back, letting the heat drag between them the friction doing wonders.

‘Perfect.’ Dean murmured, watched Sam’s body shudder, hips pushing up to meet his thrust. Dean took the invitation, moving back and gripping Sam’s leg, settling it over his shoulder, watched his brother unravel as his cock hit deep.

‘De, oh god, so full.’ Yeah, Sam was a dirty-talker when he bottomed, and Dean found it cute. His normal, shy-faced baby brother losing all inhibitions when he was stuffed full, stomach rounding slightly when he pushed in. And, just like he ad first imagined when Sam asked him to top, his baby brother was flushed. From the tint on his cheeks, down to the lighter blush that ran down his neck, and Dean leant forwards again, bending Sam into a position that he would never have dared, waiting to see if his brother would stop him.

But no, Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth parting and hips moving, cock jerking angrily between them, Dean tempted to wrap a hand around it, then remembering how his brother came untouched, determined to make that happen again. Picking up the tempo, gripping Sam’s narrow hips and driving him down into the mattress, watching the same glassy expression cross his brother’s face.

‘Feel good, baby boy?’ When did his voice get that low? Oh, it did wonders for Sam, who let out a moan as he spoke, hole clenching around Dean, and he had to bite off a curse.

‘So good, feel so full De, please.’ Dean lowered his head, nipped and sucked at his brother’s neck, grinned as marks formed on the skin, marks that would have him hardening every time he looked. With one hand holding his brother steady, he used the other to grip one of Sam’s hands, pinned it back on the bed above his head, entwined their fingers and rocked into him, Sam crying out.

‘Again, oh again, need it!’

‘Gunna cum for me, little brother?’ That was a yes, apparently, Sam shuddering beneath him as he spilled onto his stomach, groaning low. Dean gripped tighter, chasing his own orgasm, hips moving faster until he tipped over the edge, felt Sam’s body milking every drop out of him.

‘Jesus.’ Dean murmured, realising that he was still holding Sam’s leg, slowly unravelled them and pulled out of Sam, watched his baby brother grin slowly, making grabby hands for him. He chuckled, moved closer so that Sam could wrap around him, kissed his forehead after moving sweaty hair.

‘Want to shower?’

**

Sam was acting… like Sam. Well, maybe a younger Sam, more happy, bright eyes and smiles with dimples, not arguing over Dean asking to wash his hair, happily dropping to his knees so Dean could get his fingers in those locks. He didn’t complain when Dean dried him down, or when he picked out his clothes, or when he led Sam to the kitchen and cooked him breakfast. Didn’t complain when Dean leant close, kept stopping eating to kiss the smile from his brother’s face.

So, something had changed, Sam’s smile not fading throughout the day, even when Dean suggested a Hunt. Truthfully, he was slightly worried about taking Sam on a Hunt like this, worried his brother wasn’t at the top of his game. Which led him to take Sam to the movie room, waiting until half-way through the Game of Thrones episode to look across.

‘We going to talk about it?’ Sam turned, eyes flashing with something that Dean couldn’t recognise, before his brother was smiling, this time a fake smile.

‘About what?’ And yeah, Dean knew he was being a jerk when he gave his “I’m serious” face, Sam’s smile dropping like a stone.

‘It’s nothing.’ Again, a typical Sam response, so Dean waited, knowing his brother would eventually cave. When Sam held still, refusing to break, Dean tried something else. He didn’t know it would work.

‘Now, Sam, tell me what you’re thinking.’ He hardened his tone, watched Sam’s pupils expand slightly, his chest hitch, and Dean didn’t miss the way his brother shifted slightly, adjusting it so Dean couldn’t see his crotch. Now that was something new.

‘I enjoyed it, okay? I just… wanted to let you take control.’ Progress, but it didn’t explain why Sam seemed so happy to obey everything, or the way he slipped far enough that Dean had worried he wouldn’t get Sam back.

‘Sam, has this happened before?’ Because it hadn't, not with him, but from the darkening of Sam’s cheeks, he guessed it had. His brother mumbled something, Dean clearing his throat in indication that Sam should speak up, and his brother ducked his head.

‘With Jess.’ Not the answer he was expecting, and Dean didn’t know how to follow through with this conversation. Sure, he felt a bit jealous, knowing his brother had surrendered control to someone other than him, then told himself he was being an idiot for being jealous of a dead girl.

‘She… she called me a submissive, told me that she’d take care of me when it happened.’ Dean froze, watched guilt and shame cross his brother’s face, watched him try and hide it. And of course, Dean couldn’t let that happen, moved to kiss his brother, cupped his cheek and dragged him closer, pulling back and brushing his thumb along Sam’s jawline.

‘Sammy, you don’t need to be ashamed. There isn’t anything wrong with it, I just need to know, so I can look after you.’ Sam’s eyes sparkled, with unshed tears that Dean wished he hadn't put there, because his brother didn’t need to cry.

‘I trust you.’ Sam whispered, looking slightly afraid, and Dean decided that for now, Sam just needed comfort. He wrapped his over-sized little brother in his arms, let Sam’s head rest over his heart, felt Sam’s hands clutch at the edge of his shirt.

‘Shh, little brother, I’m here.’

If his shirt was slightly damp when Sam finally fell asleep, Dean would never tell.


	3. Panties?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean catches Sam wearing panties, and it ends to some steamy sex

Dean Winchester was a man that could go without sex. Sure, he didn’t usually do it, but he could. It just never made sense, there were pretty women to distract him from his undying crush on his baby brother, he could topple into bed with them any time. Now, in a relationship with his brother, the sex had been pretty frequent. Since the moment Sam admitted he was slightly submissive, Dean Winchester hadn't had sex. That was three weeks ago, and as much as he loved his right hand, it was starting to worry him.

He had never wanted to pressure Sammy into anything. Sex included. But Dean was concerned, Sam was withdrawn, only occasionally smiling, worry on his face whenever Dean was in the room. And yeah, Sam hadn't acted any different from his annoying self when on the Hunt, questioning Dean’s every move, but that wasn’t the point. There was too much sneaking around, Sam hiding things, and Dean was fed up of it. So, even if he had to make his brother sit down and talk to him, he was willing to do it.

He was getting himself worked up for it, took a quick shot of whiskey before standing up, walking down towards his brother’s room. This time, he wouldn’t back down, he would make Sam talk to him and spill his guts, admitting whatever he needed to, and then comforting. He was doing this. Voluntarily doing a chick-flic moment, because it was Sammy, and there was nothing more important in the world than his brother. Sam wasn’t happy, so Dean wasn’t happy, it was that simple. With that sorted in his head, he didn’t bother knocking, threw open the door and froze.

It was like his brain vanished, the blood rushing instantly to his dick, and okay, he didn’t know that he had this kink until he’d seen it. Sam’s yelp was funny, and Dean would have laughed, had the sight literally drained him. His baby brother was trying to find something to cover him, but it wasn’t working very well, what with his fumbled attempts that honestly weren’t doing much apart from making Dean’s jeans tighten uncomfortably.

It was pink and white. That was the first thing he noted, the way the fabric clung to Sam’s legs, up to mid-thigh. There were a pair of panties, silky looking, stretched around his cock, but doing very little to hide how hard he was. They were pink, with white bows at the sides, a garter belt above it that connected to the silk stockings that he kept staring at, unable to shake the image of how good Sam would look riding him in those. Oh yeah, Dean was definitely onboard, mouth opening but unable to reassure his brother that he looked fine. Eventually, Sam managed to cover himself with a pillow, curling up slightly.

‘Get rid of the pillow.’ Dean wasn’t entirely sure what happened to his voice, but it had definitely deepened, and when Sam hesitated, Dean snapped,

‘Now.’ The pillow went flying, Sam watching him like a deer caught in headlights, unable to shy away from Dean’s stare.

‘Colour, Sammy.’ Despite the fact he had never done this seriously with anyone, it didn’t mean that he hadn't done it at all. Sam’s eyes widened, possibly in shock, and Dean waited patiently for whatever answer Sam would give.

‘Green.’ Good, that was good, Dean thought as he stalked across the room. Sam swallowed audibly, all pretty and shy, and Dean wasted no time taking one stocking-clad foot, raising it and running his fingers up.

‘Look so pretty like this Sammy, this what you’ve been hiding?’ Sam ducked his head at the compliment, which Dean couldn’t have, so he took Sam’s chin and tilted it up, forcing eye contact. Eventually, Sam gave a nod, and Dean moved closer.

‘Want me to taste you, Sammy?’ That was definitely a yes, Sam’s nod frantic, Dean pressing kisses up his inner thighs. His brother cautiously spread his legs, Dean gripping Sam’s hips, yanking him close in one sharp movement that left Sam gasping.

‘Beg.’ Usually, he wouldn’t even consider asking Sam to do such a thing. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to taste Sam, to let his brother understand how pretty he was like this, but he also understood the need to keep Sam concentrating. It took a moment, of Dean teasing and mouthing at his thighs, watching bruises form.

‘Please… please Dean, need it so bad.’ He held Sam still as he sucked through the lace, even as Sam whined and bucked into the touch, made all sorts of pretty noises that were just fuelling Dean’s hunger. Using one hand to keep Sam down, the other freed him from the panties, his cock slapping his stomach, Dean quick to chase. Sam moaned, writhed around on the bed as Dean sucked and licked and swallowed down as much as he could, messy and wet, but it was good. It was what they both needed.

‘Roll over.’ Sam didn’t hesitate, flipped onto his stomach and drew his knees under him, lowering down while Dean reached into Sam’s draw for lube. Then, drawing back and gazing at the sight of Sam’s ass covered in lace, he decided to have a little fun. His fingers reached for it, hooked around the fabric and pulled, making it rub against his brother’s hole. Sam squirmed, head shoved into a pillow to stem the noises, while Dean decided that he needed to stop that as quickly as possible.

The first slap took Sam by surprise, Dean could tell. His brother’s skin flushed, and it was honestly the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, so he did it again, letting his hand hit firmly, Sam moaning below him.

‘Shouldn’t let this build up.’ Dean snarled, slapped again, grinning at the resulting whine.

‘Mm sorry.’ Sam tried, Dean shushing him softly with a comforting squeeze, taking the globes of his ass between his hands, pulling them apart to stare down. Oh, his dick was into this, they’d need to explore panties more often.

‘Don’t apologise. The next time you need this, you ask, alright?’ Sam only gave an audible response when Dean smacked him again, before he finally took pity, lubed up his fingers and pushed the panties aside, fingers brushing over Sam’s hole.

‘So pretty, look so good Sammy, wanna fill you up.’ If Sam’s garbled gibberish as Dean pushed two fingers in was anything to go by, Sam was on the same page as him. Dean was rushing, he knew that, stretching Sam quickly while mouthing at any skin he could reach, dropping a hand round to Sam’s stomach, holding the firm muscle there.

‘More, more please, m’ ready.’ Dean wasn’t quite sure, pushed a third finger in and encouraged Sam to rock back on them, fast, while he finally decided to shed himself of clothes. They came off in a rush, Dean almost stumbling over his jeans as he kicked them down, while Sam rolled back and looked up. There was a questioning gaze, so Dean looked to him, Sam looking down shyly.

‘Can I ride you?’ His mouth suddenly went dry, his cock jerking where it had been freed from his boxers, and Dean scrambled to get on the bed.

‘Yeah Sammy, wanna see you ride my cock.’ Sam straddled him effortlessly, soft fabric rustling against Dean’s legs as he did so. The look of concentration on Sam’s face was adorable, especially when he moved aside the panties and slowly started to lower himself. As soon as Dean felt the ring of muscle give way, he groaned, forcing himself to stay still as Sam dropped down suddenly.

‘Fuck! Sammy.’ Sam was already rocking, head thrown back, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as Dean began to move them, propping his knees up to get a better angle. It worked, Sam’s eyes shot open and his hands fell to Dean’s chest to hold himself up.

‘Look Sammy, look at you taking my cock, do it so well baby boy.’ Sam’s gaze dropped to where he was straddling him, his cock twitching and precum leaking out as he watched what Dean was focused on, the point where they were joined. Dean started moving faster, Sam using his thighs to brace them both as the older took to jack-rabbiting up into Sam. His baby brother was barely able to stop the sounds falling out, Dean could see that, but there was something he was holding back.

‘What d’ya need, Sammy?’ He made the question firm, watched as Sam hesitantly took one of Dean’s hands, guiding it to his hair. He got the idea, wrapped fistfuls of hair into his grasp, tugged Sam’s head back as he pushed up, sitting upright to bite at Sam’s neck.

‘Cum for me, Sammy. Be a good boy, and cum for me.’ Sam obeyed, like Dean knew he would, gasping out Dean’s name as he clenched down around Dean. It was the end for the older Hunter, who groaned and buried himself deep, jerking as his cock emptied itself into the hot heat of his brother. Then, dropping back to the bed, he took Sam with him, until his little brother was curled up on top of him.

His fingers danced down to the lace, stroking the messy fabric, while a smile grew on his face.

‘Going to need some more of these, Sammy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter? What would you want to see?


End file.
